User blog:GossenHero75/Skin quotes
Hero entry quotes. Heroes Moonlight Archer.jpg|Wise choice - Miya Berserker.jpg|What's your name boy? - Balmond Spacetime Swordmaster.jpg|Kill all at once! - Saber Queen of Apocalypse (rework).jpg|(laughs) Watch your back - Alice Feline Wizard.jpg|Adventure is waiting for us! - Nana Warrior of Dawn.jpg|For honor! - Tigreal Demon Hunter (Rework).jpg|Nothing lasts forever, we can change the future - Alucard Shadow Blade.jpg|My pleasure - Karina Panda Warrior.jpg|Let's go out and relax! - Akai Frozen Warrior.jpg|I love the smell of gunpowder in the morning! - Franco Lord of Seven Seas.png|Target locked - Bane Bruno 1.jpg|Wait for it! - Bruno Wasteland Drifter.jpg|Time to reap! - Clint Wings Of Holiness.jpg|Healing prayers for you - Rafaela Lightning Sorceress.jpg|(laughs) Let's see who has the last laugh - Eudora Son of the Dragon.jpg|Zhao dragonborn is here! - Zilong Hovering Blade.jpg|Sir, what's your command? - Fanny Malefic Gunner.jpg|We can do it! - Layla Son of Minos.jpg|My hammer is at your behest - Minotaur Steel Elf.jpg|I will protect you - Lolita Shadow of Iga.jpg|Let me clear the way for my master - Hayabusa Valkyrie.jpg|I answer the call, from now on my sword will always be with you - Freya Mystic Magician (rework).jpg|There's no time to chit chat - Gord Bright Claw (rework).jpg|Where is my target? - Natalia Onmyouji Master.jpg|A thought to miss you another to hate - Kagura Kung-Fu Boy.jpg|Hwoooooo! Wipe out all the injustice in the world! - Chou Monkey King (rework).jpg|I hope they're stronger than me - Sun Classic Alpha.jpg|Test, Alpha is online - Alpha Little Red Hood.jpg|The hunt begins - Ruby Spirit of Navy.jpg|Oceans are my domain - Yi Sun-Shin Spear of Quiescence.jpg|The thought of vengeance burns me - Moskov Mustang.jpg|Come on, let's roll! - Johnson Starsoul Magician.jpeg|You got a good taste - Cyclops Moon Elf King.jpg|Hello my friend - Estes Power of Megalith.jpg|The real warrior is here! - Hilda Queen of the North.jpg|Listen to the sound of snowing - Aurora Great Chief.jpg|Fight! Along with my blade! - Lapu-Lapu Necromancer.jpg|Keep and taste the pain! - Vexana Dire Wolf Hunter.jpg|(wolf howling) I see lots of prey - Roger Lost Star.jpg|I've been waiting for too long - Karrie Mighty Legend.jpg|Muscle of iron, bone of steel - Gatotkaca Mage Genius.jpg|Time for me to make my entrace - Harley Jungle Heart.jpg|Let's go! - Irithel Fortress Titan.jpg|Welcome to my castle, my friend - Grock Nightstalker.jpg|All shall perish by my sword! - Argus Odette - Swan Princess.png|The dance of the swans, is so graceful and charming - Odette Perfumed Knight.jpg|Time to witness the handsome - Lancelot Timekeeper.jpg|Hoot hoot! Horology is my craft, Diggie is my name! - Diggie Grand Warden.jpg|My mission is to protect lives - Hylos Planes Dominator.jpg|(laughs) Grovel before your king, human! - Zhask Shadowbringer.jpg|Night has fallen, let the killing begin! - Helcurt Wings of Vengeance.jpg|Hmm.. Payback time - Pharsa Sniper.jpg|Sniper ready, give me a target - Lesley Steel Sweetheart.jpg|(Ellie cries) Well, it's my job to protect honey bear - Jawhead Bunnylove.jpg|Love and hope are the two greatest inventions - Angela Holy Blade.jpg|The perfect combination of might and magic - Gusion Son of Flame.jpg|(laughs) Feel the heat of the inferno! - Valir Ashura King.jpg|(laughs) Three thousand worlds, and not a single worthy foe - Martis Aethereal Defender.png|Eh.. Uranus has awakened - Uranus Scarlet Flower.png|I'll be the blade in your hands - Hanabi Moon Palace Immortal.jpg|Let's play together (giggles) - Chang'e Nazar King.jpg|Hmph, I am the power of light incarnate - Kaja Abyssal Witch.jpg|When you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes back - Selena Contractor.jpg|My fists are unflinching! - Aldous Claude Type.png|Hey! Get out! I've already gave your share little guy? - Claude Hell Knight.jpg|Heh, despair is the punishment for the undead. - Leomord The Enlighted One.jpg|Come and join me, in my dream world - Lunox Nature's Child.jpg|My name is Belerick - Belerick Splat Queen.jpg|Fighting, Kimmy! - Kimmy Lord Lava.jpg|(laughs) Burn them all! - Thamuz Time Traveler.jpg|Magic is my life - Harith Courageous Warrior.jpg|May the blood of my enemies flow from my spear! - Minsitthar Legendary Modena Butterfly.jpg|Walk in the darkness, dance with the stars - Miya Modena Butterfly Codename - Storm.jpg|I am reborn - Saber Codename Storm Codename - Conqueror.png|(laughs) This world shall be mine! - Gord Conqueror S.A.B.E.R. Squad Regulator.jpg|You have to do better than that! - Saber Regulator Savior.jpg|Rescue mission complete! - Rafaela S.A.B.E.R. Savior Breacher.jpg|Target locked, open fire! - Layla S.A.B.E.R. Breacher Automata.jpg|Watch for my shield first, then we will talk! - Johnson Automata Exploder.jpg|Target sighted! Target sighted! - Cyclops S.A.B.E.R. Exploder Different voices King of the Fighter.jpg|Wipe out all the injustice in the world! - Chou King of the Fighter Super Adventurer.jpeg|You got a good taste (in robotic voice) - Cyclops Super Adventurer Stellaris_Ghost.jpg|Sniper ready, give me a target (in futuristic voice) - Lesley Stellaris Ghost Others Divine Owl.jpg|- - Alice Divine Owl Changbanpo Commander.jpg|Chang Ban Po! - Zilong Changbanpo Commander Bunny Girl.jpg|Hi! (giggles) - Layla Bunny Girl Rock Star.jpg|Ya ha! - Sun Rock Star Onimusha Commander Alpha.jpg|(japan music plays), Hey! - Alpha Onimusha Commander Category:Blog posts